Slumber, My Darling
by bluestargirl1
Summary: "Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near, Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear, Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone, Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on." Korra sings to her daughter at night, unaware of a other person. Who?, why the father of the child. AU where Mako and Korra do not get together. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Slumber, My Darling

The usually loud and joyful Air Temple Island was somber and quite, save for a single voice,

"Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near,  
Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear,  
Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone,  
Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on.  
Sweet visions attend thy sleep,  
Fondest, dearest to me,  
While others their revels keep,  
I will watch over thee."

The voice came from a chocolate skinned woman, in her arms was a swaddled baby, the clothes a pale red and blue. The child had just drifted of to sleep, but the woman still held her newborn. In the soft, pale light of the moon, the woman looked like a Goddess, the light came in from the open window bathing the woman with the child in her arms with a milky light It created a halo around her. The woman looked down at her child lovely. It's lashes were closed, she could picture the big gold eyes hidden now by lovely long lashes. The child had pale alabaster skin –the color was from her Father- it contrasted with the mother's dark skin. A tuft of dark black-brown hair peeked under the blanket. The woman continued to sing.

"Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm."

The war against Amon was over, and Republic City was safe. The Avatar had done her job. Then why was she still there? It was because of her child, the little one in her arms. After Amon's defeat, the Avatar Team when to celebrate their victory, after many drinks of Cactus Juice, they were heavily intoxicated. They all returned to Air Temple Island, the Earthbenber and the Non-bender woman passed out right as they entered in. The male Firebender and the Avatar, somehow still standing, slept together, too drunk to even know what they were doing and who they could ,and now where, hurting. Weeks later, the Avatar found she was with a child, she found a house for the bending brothers and the non-bender woman and made them live there. She had to raise the child on her own. She sang on, her beautiful voice filling the silent night.

"Slumber, my darling, till morn's blushing ray  
Brings to the world the glad tidings of day;  
Fill the dark void with thy dreamy delight-  
Slumber, thy mother will guard thee tonight,  
Thy pillow shall sacred be  
From all outward alarms;  
Thou, thou are the world to me  
In thine innocent charms."

She stopped her contact with her friends, for the father of the child was one of them and every time she saw them, immense sorrow and guilt filled her. Slowly smiling, she finished the song and began to lay the sleeping child down.

"Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm"

She whispered to the babe,

"Sleep, my child, my beautiful little Anica. Your mother is here." She puased, and then said softly, "I'm so sorry you will never see your father, he... would think of it as a mistake, he..." her voice broke and a warm, wet tear made a path down her face. "But I don't. I love you Anica, and not once do I regret that night. Because," she cried a bit, "I love you and you are the best thing that has happened to me." The Avatar stroked her child's face, "We're going to go back to my home in a week, and you'll see my parents. I don't know if we'll be back here again. But I know that I will be with you as long as benders can bend."

The woman put a kiss on her daughter's forehead and climbed in her bed, asleep. But just before she fell asleep, she murmured "Slumber, My Darling, I pray that the spirits will shield thee from harm.

Little did she know, the father of the child was there, perched outside the window, a lone tear made its way down his pale face, from his gold eye. Into the night he whispered,

"Slumber, My Darling, I ..." He puased, unable to speak, tears now flowing free, "I love you, even though you may not love me back."

THE END

* * *

My first story, I hope that you like it! Here is a link to the song : youtube watch ?v= E-iMFtU1TrE Just remove the spaces.

Please review. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Preview: New Story

Hello! First I want to thank all those who reviewed and Fave'd! :)

Secondly, due to people liking Slumber, My Darling so much, I have decided to write a prequel to it.

SO, here's a little preview of what's to come...

(Don't worry, I have a ton more typed up!)

* * *

Ch. 1 Where Will You Go?

When Korra awoke, the sunlight of the new day was blinding. Her head pounded, and she ached all over. She rubbed her eyes to somehow add clarity to her fuzzy vision. She noticed she was naked and then, in the wrong room and in the wrong bed. Then it dawned on her. This was Mako's room she was in Mako's bed, he was naked and sleeping right next to her, Korra nearly jumped off the bed. "_I just slept with Mako while drunk! ... Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Ugh, What was I thinking? Why did this happen" _She thought. The events of the previous were hazy, and blurred together, she could barely recall anything and if it was like that for her, "_Mako wouldn't remember anything either!" _She realized.

...

(Later on in the chapter)

She only knew one thing: Mako could NEVER know of this night. She would not put herself between him and Asami. She would never do that because of Mako had to chose between Her and Asami, she knew he would pick Asami. Asami would never fight over childish things as she did, Asami was the right one for Mako, Korra learned that long ago. Korra loved Mako, but if he was happy with another, who was she but to let him be happy?

* * *

So there it is!

The story's going to be called Let Me Go and Don't Try to Fix Me.

I'm going to post it sometime on Saturday or Sunday.

So tell me what you think of it! :)


	3. Let Me Go is up!

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to say that the first chapter of Let Me Go is uploaded!

Thank for reading!


End file.
